The devil and the girl
by demon-boy-chrono
Summary: A young demon boy cursed for a unloving heart. Rosette a young girl who has lost her brother.A devil and a maiden. Will love over come his fate or will fate over come him. A boy and A girl who lived long ago. A fate that could turn any second. lovefate


A time long ago a boy lived. His heart was less than pure and he only cared for himself and he was not exactly human as you might think he was a demon and cared for no one. One night a storm had came up and a old woman came to the castle wanting only to wait the storm out but the only thing she had in return was a small red rose the most beautiful in the land.

Disgusted by what the lady had offered he turned her away saying. " I am sorry but you are to old and have nothing of value to offer."

And in return the old lady said. "You would turn down an old lady just because she has one simple rose." "yes." He answered. "well then suffer the consequences."

The old lady disappeared and in it's place was a powerful fairy.

He begged his forgiveness but to no e vale.

"The punishment is just for you the form of a demon and until this rose wilts a century from now and if you do not fall in love by then you will die." And with that the fairy dissapeared.

"Wait I don't-." But she had already gone leaving him the darkness that he so created.

The darkness consumed the castle and the surrounding land.

He no longer knowing what drove him to live fell into a deep sleep forgetting the happiness he thought he held long ago.

98 years later.

Rosette was a happy girl one of the brightest you could ever see. She was the almost perfect child but she had a lot of out bursts.

She was an orphan, she also had a brother yet he also was gone and this is where the story starts in the woods after her brothers death.

"Stupid stupid stupid why my brother." Tears spilled from her gaze. Her bother had left earlier that day because he was adopted and she was not. So she scurried down steep hills and tripped on rocks into the forest.

The boy watched through a small little pocket watch as the girl scurried about. She was at the right age at least sixteen no older. Maybe she'll brake it he thought uncertainty flashing in his eyes. He had tried over the years and only one had gotten close yet she she tears burned his eyes. "I cannot think about that know I can't." He wisperd a spell that would bring this girl to him.

Rosette looked up from where she was standing. A boy stood a few feet away. " Who are you." She bit out harshly.

" I am just what you see before you." He answered. "It would help if you followed me." He stretched his arm out.

She took a few steps forward. " I don't follow just anyone especially someone that looks like you." She wisperd tears brimming in her eyes. "You must." The boy fought to control the emotions slamming into his body, all he wanted to do was comfort her and take her home within his castle.

"Please come with I will only show you hospitality." He sighed the castle was his home and he could force no one into it as the spell inclined. She stared at his silently then as if nodding to herself.

"I'll go with you." And with that she walked forward and grasped his hand. " I'll go with you." " I will show you the utmost hospitality." He brought her hand towards his face where his breath tickled her skin and kissed it sweetly. "follow me." he wisperd taking his lips off her hand.

She grasped his hand once again and was brought further and further into the forest. A castle was in distance of seeing and he kept pulling her forward. "What's your name." Rosette asked out bluntly. "umm well that is-" He stopped walking and looked into her eyes. "You are not ready yet." he wisperd his hand coming up to cup her cheek. "You must meet the real me first." His eyes flashing with sadness.

"I don't understand." He grasped her hand once again and pulled her across the meadow towards the castle.

"You'll understand once we're there." He answered. Time seemed to stand still for him would she really except him for what he is or will she run from him from what he was.

He opened the large doors to the castle. And then pulled her inside. "Good bye." he wisperd and with that the boy standing next to her disappeared.

"Wait-" But the boy with violet hair had already disappeared. She herd a faint whisper and followed it up the stairs and into a very dark room.

" Hello." She called outward. "anyone here." There was a dreadful feeling creeping up her back and she did not like it one bit. She wished she was back with the boy but he wasn't there anymore. And she had to figure this out on her own.

"So your here." A voice at the corner of the room bit out. He was trying his best to be nice without her seeing him but she would not go for anything less.

"Who are you." She answered. "You will know I am a demon." She gasped out. "There's no such thing I should know."

"And how would you know." He chuckled. "Well- I guess I don't but still I don't believe it."

She walked over to the dark corner he was sitting in. "Can I touch you to make sure." she wisperd coming closer.

He bit back a rather fretful curse and answered. "As you wish."

And she with that touched his face. Skimming his face for something different. And she came to his ears. Pointed and elf like but felt so soft. And then his sensual lips. And then the gems at the top of his forehead. He liked her touch it felt so right. " I guess your right." She wisperd pulling away. He didn't want her to pull away but he let her back away, there would be time to hold her later not now.

Would you please step out of the dark so I can see you." she asked weakly. "but-" "I won't run I promise." Her voice was lanced with promise.

" I will come out but please do not be afraid of what you see before you." He stepped out of the darkness, and she gasped.

Right in front of her was a demon not ugly but would scare most humans off. "I'm sorry if it scares you." He wisperd meekly. He was afraid that she would run but she had done the complete opposite.

Rosette hugged the demon shaking with sadness who would do such a thing to him demons were born but no demon that she had read about ever looked as human as this man before her. " It doesn't scare me." She answered sadly.

His wings came around her as his arms did the same. "Why would someone do this to another." She cried out as tears fell from her eyes. "An unloving heart." He answered, bringing his hand to wipe away the tears.

"An unloving heart, but-." he looked into her eyes and let go of her backing away.

"I was cursed for an unloving heart and an uncaring heart. I was stupid and to young to understand but all the same I am." He looked away. "It was my fault." He wisperd huskily.

"But you were young and-."She was silenced as he put a finger to her lips shushing her words. " It's done and over with there is nothing I can do."

He would not tell her that love was the only way. He would not hurt her this way she would have to fall in love without knowing. She had to. Chrono pulled his finger away from her mouth then turned from her completely.

"You must be tired I will show you to your room." He wisperd holding back tears. He was afraid. He ushered Rosette to her room.

"dinner will be served at six so you have some time." he could not look at her his emotions overflowing he had no intention of being more than a friend unless she excepted and loved him in return.

Rosette was a little more than shocked as he pulled away. He was hiding something she just did not know what. He closed the door lightly behind him and she was left alone.

_Why is she so _sad. Her smile never really reached her eyes. He shook the thought from his _mind. "I can't think of that _now. He walked down the hall to his room and closed it behind himself entering the darkness that was created by his so being there.

He paced the small dining room,waiting for her. Something was not right something had happened. He stretched his senses. She was not in the castle at all.

Rosette screamed as a monster grabbed her by the arm and flung her across the room. "Dear child why don't you come with me I'll end your pain in a matter of seconds." The vile creature hissed out. "Or maybe I'll have a little fun first."

With that he reached towards Rosette. The intention realized she backed up against the wall. "get away." she wisperd afraid.

The monster Just grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the window, and out into the night. All she could do is wimper as she was taken from the castle. "PLEASE SOMEONE HELP ME!" Rosette used the last bit of power to to scream.

He ran from the castle. She was missing. The scent of the other demon still lingered in her room something bad had happened. "Damn it why did this happen." he wisperd harshly under his breath. The thought of losing her was terrible it hurt to even think about it. She was a girl that was yet to be tainted by the impure thoughts or things. This creature was going to die or at least pay for what it had done.


End file.
